wayne wayne rush
by TeamKogan
Summary: wayne wayne and logan were left alone.    smut/ wogan/ one shot


Wanye wanye rush. (wogan slash)

-logans pov-  
>I've always hated wayne wayne. He was always a bully towards me, Carlos, Kendall and James he's tried getting into my band. Then he tried kicking Kendall out. He tried befriending us then turning each one against me. He also tried wooing me, getting into my bed. Unfortunely it worked...<p>

"YO YO WANYE WANYE IN THE HOUSEEEE". I rolled my eyes as Wally strutted into the apartment with his posy.  
>"Wally get the posy out." kendall frowned looking up at him from his hockey magazine.<br>"Fine fine kendork" he motioned for them to leave and as usual they did what they were told, see wayne wayne was scared of Kendall. He knew in a snap he would be out of our group if he stepped out of line. I watched him with an annoyed look, he flung himself on my chair stepping over my math books.  
>"Wayne wayne!" I growled running over to save them from him.<br>"Watch it! My math books were there!"  
>"aww I'm sorry logie bear" he smirked at me before shoving me down making me spill juice all over my 1000 page history report.<br>"Aww oops. You should be more careful" he smirked lounging back on the chairs showing off. I felt my blood boil.  
><em>God I hate him so fucking much <em>I picked up all the soggy paper bits and stormed off to my room. Wally's attention was quickly grabbed by James as he walked into the apartment dressed like a bad boy.  
>"Oh god" I muttered before disappearing in my room. It was obvious Wally was gay; he flirted with James all the time it made me jealous... Even though I hate his guts I couldn't stand it. Wally refuses to admit he's about as straight as a roundabout. In fact he punched Carlos once for asking.<br>"I'm going to the pool wayne wayne, me and Kendall will see you later" I heard James call out followed by the door slamming closed.  
><em>Were all alone... Great<em> I thought to myself groaning  
>"LOGAN!" I heard Wally screech. I growled under my breath.<p>

"WHAT!"  
>"GET THE FUCK IN HERE DORK!" he yelled back. I groaned softly before stepping into the living room.<br>"Yes?" I grunted. He smiled up at me with such charm. For a second I felt my heart skip a beat.  
>"Come watch TV with me logie" he smiled up at me from the orange sofa<br>"uhhh ok?" I sat down slowly next to him all he did was reply with a sexy smirk and turned to watch TV.

_Was he hitting on me? _I thought to myself.  
>"sooo wayne wayne" I started.<br>"Yeah?" he replied giving me a quick glance before watching TV  
>"when are you and James getting together?" I asked quietly looking down expecting him to hit me.<br>"Err how about never. I'm not gay Logan. James is an annoying priss" wayne wayne snapped back.  
>"Oh I see..." I awkwardly looked back at the TV then glanced at wayne wayne I caught myself starring at this annoying yet strangely hot looking guy before me. I hated him but damn he was hot. Without thinking I latched my lips to his half expecting him to pull back in discuss but to my surprise I felt his hands slide around my waist and his lips grinding against mine, seeking entrance to my mouth. I Let out a soft moan and traced my tongue across his lips letting him over power me<br>"I thought you weren't gay" I smirked as he pushed me back on the sofa straddling my hips  
>"shut it logie bear" Wally smirked back kissing me roughly pinning my arms to the sofa above my head. I felt the frustration in his moments built up over the months finally coming out<br>"w-wally" I moaned out under his hot body pressing. Against me he was mercifully sucking at my neck not caring about the marks he was leaving. I whimpered softly as I felt his erect member grinding against my jeans bulge. Wayne wayne pulled back shortly taking off layers and layers of bling off, followed by his hat and hoodie and everything else. my eyes widening at the lad before me who was in all his glory. Id never seen someone so beautiful. Wayne wayne quickly undressed me throwing my clothes across the room pushing his hips harshly into mine making moan out louder than before.  
>"f-fuck" I uttered out under clenched teeth. I felt wayne wayne pull my legs around his waist followed by wayne wayne pushing himself slowly into me, my eyes slipped closed and I uttered a moan out in pleasure. I closed my eyes feeling his hot muscular body grind against mine and his member lightly hitting my prospate, causing me to moan out his name louder.<p>

"F-fuck wally! Ohhhh"

"you like that logie?" a smile spread across his face as i felt his pace quicken slamming into me with more force. I heard his breathing break as his moments became sloppy.

"oh god w-wally" I wriggled underneath him moaning as i came close, his speed increase once more pounding harder into me i felt a rush of warm stickiness as he came deep inside me causing me to cum across his abs moaning and panting on the sofa.

"n-now i know your gay" I tried smirking while trying to catch my breath.

"only for you logie" He smirked back looking down at me.

"you're so damn hot i couldn't resist" I smiled playing with the strands of hair matted to his forehead.

"i know" He smirked.

"Logan... i love you" He smiled down at me kissing my jaw softly.

I turned a bright shade of red before replying.

"I love you too, but tell anyone and I'll shave that ridiculous goatee off i smirked.


End file.
